Ranma 12: kiyanon wa hasandesu
by Aestvalis custom Nova
Summary: when you think Ranma's life couldn't get much worse, think again. A 19 year old boy who can't remember 3 years of his life tags along with him and screwing around canon. Now as a martial artist/teacher, will Matthew solve his new friends problem or will the universe just trolls him and make everything worse. semi self-insert.


Here we are, Slowly the gintama logo light up as the theme song sang out. Yes this is the Gintama rerun slot in sunrise; channel tv toyko, Fantastic isn't it. i glad i got the chance see this, the security guard have no idea i was here.

La la la

La la la

La la la

ah-

Suddenly the theme song stop all together and the logo is half way, like it was interrupted by the editor of the tv station. In fact the editor is on stage, he was waving direction for something...Then Gintoki came up to the studio for the editor and he was not happy, this is an understatement; he was pissed.

'oh, what the hell is this? why did you stop the program? We need this timeslot to buy so the writers of the anime to pull their act together and tried to animated our manga storyline.' he anger tell the editor.

Gintoki listen to the editor of the program and he was shock to hear the bad news.

'Y-You're kidding? we go moved to another time slot again? -But with what? Ranma? That show? But it's a fanfic anime series, this tv studio is always play anime not some ...' Gintoki ranted to the editor.

Gintoki then look at the paper that the editor gave him and look at the sheet, he blinks then look at the Editor.

'This isn't "Fanfiction studio" idiot, you stop this because you didn't bother look at the bold text print.' he yells. 'More to the point when do you mistaken "Fanfiction" for "Sunrise"? it make no sense!'

The editor take the paper to have another look at it and realize it was indeed for another studio. He drop everything and run off to his computer to restart the episode again.

'Really they should know better, what is the world coming to?' He sigh in frustration. ' I have to complaint the director for that...'

'ahhh well since I'm here, i wish this Semi self-insert ranma fanfic good luck and hope you're show isn't ruin by flaming or just bad writing. Goodbye.' Gintoki said smile to the camera.

**"And all the Ranma 1/2 and numerous cartoon, anime and media reference is belong to their respected owners except the oc"**

Ranma 1/2: **Kiyanon wa hasandesu**

_**YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- don't know want to do  
my heart is not a game- it's mah-jongg to you  
YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- Feel like a shrew  
who need boys, don't you dare make me wild like you**_

_**Before you, boys got on their knees,  
Ranma, Ranma, it's me you always tease.  
Since the day I ran into you,  
Ranma, Ranma you, -  
Stole my heart and you -  
don't you dare go and,  
make me wild like you**_

_**Somebody tell me why it's so hard**_  
_**to say those three words "I love you"?**_  
_**If I let myself give in to you**_  
_**I'll become just as - Wild as you!**_

_**Before you come in like a breeze,**_  
_**won't you stop and ring the bell, please?**_  
_**Before you make my heart a home**_  
_**Why not let me love you on my own?**_  
_**I'd be better off without you -**_  
_**...But just for tonight, it's all right...**_  
_**(...until tomorrow, all right)**_

_******Before you, boys got on their knees,**_

_**Ranma, Ranma, it's me you always tease.  
Since the day I ran into you,  
Ranma, Ranma you, -  
Stole my heart and you -  
don't you dare go and,  
make me wild like you**_

Episode one, part one: **Let's be honest, first impression is always a big deal.**

Furinkan was a section of the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, it was peaceful and calm unlike a nearby section…which i have no idea what it's name. It was a peaceful day, However the peace was soon to be change by a single a male voice screaming out in frustration.

'Ranma! you'll come back here right now!'

A boy in red Chinese-style clothing and his black a pig tail is seen running away from someone, his name is Ranma satome heir of "satome anything goes martial arts".

'Leave me alone, i don't want to have anything to do about it.' he yells to his chaser.

'you can't keep running all you life Ranma, you have to face this!'

behind him is... not his father genma, instead it is an 19 year old Vietnamese boy who wearing a blue shirt and pants with white linings, glasses and his stash is a bokken. weird and here I thought Genma voice is a bit raw. Hang on a minute, that guy is me... sort-off, this must be an parallel doppelganger of myself that must be pull out from his own universe by god know why. wow, i must have a boring life over their.

Wait... this page... never mind, let continue on before you're bored to death with my rambling.

'Ranma, don't be a Freaking Wanker and stop now!' The boy yell as he speed up to attack him.

They both jump off the ledge and on to the seesaw in the park where children still play on them, Ranma attempt to attack him near his shoulder but the chaser barely block it with his hand and return with a kick which he failed. Both guy then break apart and glare to each other, the glasses one just sigh after their standoff.

'Ranma, we have to do this. it not like we have a choice.' The boy tired to convince him.

'well i say it still suck, why did pops pick my fiancee without telling me?' Ranma yells to him.

'That was before you were born Ranma, beside you the lucky one you can have that honor.' He said.

'But why do we do it now. i got pity of time in china to find a cure for my problem.' Ranma yells back.

'Along with others, i know. But it already too late ranma, Genma already told them we coming, so we don't want to be rude by leaving now.' he counters.

'You know what Matthew, i don't care. I coming back to china!' Ranma said as he ran up to him.

Matthew? Well at least it wasn't bad like these long name.

Ranma attempt to kick him on the head if he was taller than him, but Matthew is a bit shorter then him as he tired to grab is feet. Ranma jump back and tired to punch him to the chest, which is block again by his hands.

Matthew then grab Ranma's head despite being slower than him, then throw in on the seesaw on one end and quickly cut down a grown tree near him to the over one another end of the seesaw and it launch ranma over the frence on the east side. Matthew then climb over the fence with a false start at first, and slowly get over it.

Matthew then see a Panda running toward him with a sign in English, 'did you find him?'

'He went that way, hurry.' he said to the panda as he jump for pole to pole as the panda follow him.

'Come on, Genma. Don't lose him!' He said to him.

* * *

'I sure everything will work out, Akane.' a female voice said calmly in a traditional Japanese house.

We see three girls in the kitchen who we believe that they're sisters, Kasumi the oldest one who is cooking breakfast for the family, Nabiki the middle child who just being here to support the youngest Akane who is deep upset. They are the tendo's sister in furinkan.

'How could you be so calm Kasumi, that was our last student.' akane said in depressed.

'I was surprise that it was her fault this time.' Nabiki said, 'Usually they quit because you being rough with them.'

'This this different Nabiki, he was attacked at school yesterday and i have to let him go to protect him.' Akane said.

'He is different than most boys.' Kasumi say in a positive way.

'yes, but these boy always ruin everything whenever i tried to support our dojo.' She said.

'And this is why boys find you weird.' Nabiki said which opening the fridge.

Akane then continue sulks on the table.

'Why should i bother continue to recruit them, most of them are jerks.'

'Akane, you shouldn't say that. they just misguided that's all.' Kasumi said.

'Yeah, like these idiot at school.' Nabiki said sarcastically.

Then as the mood started to sink in, this was quickly broke as a girlish scream coming right next to them, they dropped everything and hurry to the dinner room to find Soun tendo, their father.

'Father, what's wrong?' Kasumi said as she was the first one to aid her father.

Soun turn to his daughters and show them is tears, but they are shocked that he was happy as he show them a postcard with a picture with a panda.

'He's coming...' Soun manage to say.

'Who's coming?' Kasumi asked her father.

'Ranma is coming!' He continues.

'Ranma?' Akane said in dumbfounded.

* * *

Ranma barely got up as he ran along the fence with Matthew and the Panda closely behind him. The chase has attracted a lot of people as some of them taking picture of the fight.

'Look, it a panda!' Someone yells in the crowd.

'Bit early for cosplaying.' Another said to the other.

'Mommy, what are they doing.' a child ask her mom.

'don't look at them sweetie, we don't want them to see us.' the mother said.

'Ranma, slow down! i getting tired of this!' Matthew said as he speed up to his level.

Matthew high-kick ranma's side, but ranma saw it coming and counter with a round house kick. Matthew barely douge it and attempt to grab him in the hair, but miss. Genma then pick up a sign and throw at the boys but it missed and hit...

'Hah, is that the best you can do?' Ranma asked as he laugh on a-

... a random fire hydrant that we hardly use unless it broke...

Phooossss!

Aaaaahhhhhh, now Ranma and Matthew have been blown up in different directions due to the pressure of the water; Matthew flew backward to the shopping district while ranma landed in the river not so far here. Now Genma have to fish him out of the river without waking him up, God they're too fast.

* * *

'Fiancee?' Kasumi asked her father.

'Yes, he is the son of a friend of mine. His name is ranma satome, if one of you three girl were to marry him and carry on our training dojo then the tendo family legacy.' soun tell to his daughter.

Akane take the news a little off, this is the first time she heard it and she know it a bit wrong.

'Wait a minute, don't we have something to say in who are we going to marry?' She ask her father.

'Akane's right, daddy. we've never even met him.' Nabiki agreed.

'Don't worry, he'll be here any moment. Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training; recently it seems they crossed into china.' Soun explain farther.

'ooooh, china.' Nabiki say in excitement.

'So he being in china, big deal.' Akane said who is not amused.

'Father, how old is he?' Kasumi start to ask.

'is he cute?' Nabiki say after Kasumi.

'I didn't get along with younger men because they made me a bit awkward.' Kasumi said.

'What kind a person is he?' Akane asked.

Soun laugh gladly and calmly pull out a ... notebook? Well, that a first. Nabiki grab it so she can have a better look.

'This book is written by our newest addiction of our dojo; Matthew. Satome personally given to me helps show me who his son really is, this book have contain all his personality in one book. Ranma satome is brave, a good martial artist and help for the weak.' He said proudly.

'Really?' Akane said feeling a bit better, perhaps it not so bad after all.

'I hope so, because i can't read anything in Vietnamese.' Soun said.

'It was in English daddy.' Nabiki said, 'This book is in English that anyone can read them, even you daddy.'

Soun realizes it and tires to laugh it off, 'Sorry, i thought it was written in Vietnamese because of his nationality. i thought it was familiar.'

'Father.' kasumi sigh.

'Well, on the positive side; the boy did list his good points.' Nibiki said.

Then they hear footsteps going to the front door, a knock one the door confirm a visitor on the door.

'it sounds like we have visitors.' Kasumi said while going up.

'Ooooh, it must be ranma.' Nabiki stand up and hurry to the front door.

'Satome, my friend. we have been waiting for you.' He said following Nabiki.

'I hope he older that me...' kasumi said to herself, while akane follow her.

The Tendo reach the front door excited (not all of them) to see ranma, they open the door and found themselves face to face to... Gintoki... uh oh.

'Hi, you're the tendos is that right?' Gintoki said. 'I'm gintoki, your new neighbor.'

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Soun mentality scream inside his head.

'Sorry sir, but we expected Ranma to be here.' Kasumi said to the Samurai.

'Well, the director of the anime thought that if we have a crossover at the beginning of the new series, it will help you anime a lot if we appeared at the same time slot.'

"LIAR, YOU WERE ANGER BECAUSE WE ALMOST TAKEN YOUR TIMESLOT BY ACCIDENT AND OFFENDED. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I WANTED RANMA TO BE HERE BUT I GOT THE WHITE DEMON INSTEAD! WHERE IS THE FIANCEE! WHERE'S RANMA!" Soun continues freaking out.

'Excuse me Gintoki, didn't you suppose to be in your world right now with you cast? We have a fiancee to meet.' Nabiki said impatiently.

'Ahhh, sorry about that, Shinpachi and Kagura is of with a errand i sent them. Plus this is a nice place to begin with, but enough about that i have an importance news to share to you.' Gintoki said.

'Really? What you news is more importance than meeting ranma?' Akane ask.

'D-Don't worry about it, it will be fine after i was going to ask a few favors.' Gintoki quickly cover it up, ' I going to set up a new Breach of my business here, and you can all have jobs if you loan me one-'

This follow by a kick in the head by a "pigtail girl", and the same panda to the ground.

'Don't Take advantage to people!' Both the "girl" and a boy said at the same time.

"oooohhh noooo, that was Kagura and Sadaharu. Why Sadaharu is a panda? did number 28 finally died? Forget the fiancee, we lost the whole thing. Everything is ruin!" Soun then collapse to the ground sobbing.

Wow, i didn't thought about it. Well, goodbye everyone.

The end...

"Did he really ended the series like that already?!" The "pigtail girl" said off screen.

*Laughing*

'Oh my, it seem almost all the gintama cast is here.' Kasumi said.

'These boys must be serious when it come to cosplay, one of them have gotten a short straw.' Nabiki said unconvinced they are the real cast.

'But i can see Shinpachi anywhere.' Akane said.

Soun took the new information well and grin a bit, "Wait there still hope, Shinpachi isn't which. As long he isn't here, we're saved..."

As he was on the ground, he saw a familiar pair of glasses on the ground.

'That shinpachi!' Soun screamed.

'Fantastic idiot, you scared the old man.' The "pigtail girl" scolded Gintoki. 'How could you do this to him?'

Gintoki reach shinpachi from the ground and place it on his face- Wait that Gintoki is really is Matthew in cosplay. Nabiki is right on that one.

'Huuuuh? are we already here?' He said in a weak voice.

Soun notice it and was a bit confused.

'Wait a minute, you're not gintoki?' He asked them.

'Last time i checked... I think i triggered something in my brain as i was slammed at a brick wall at that cosplay place...' he say weakly then he glared at the Panda. 'Thanks a lot idiot.'

'Oh, that why you acted so strange. i thought you finally caved in.' The "pigtail girl" said.

'I'm a lot stronger than you think, Ranma.' He said.

'oooh, i see.' Soun sigh in relief.

'Yeah, the wig almost give it away.' Nabiki said.

'so father, are they you friends?' Kasumi asked her father.

'Almost Ms Tendo, we're the three wise men; we bought gold, Shampoo and Electronic toy.' Matthew said.

'When a panda consider a wise men? It sound like that quote is base on a TV Car show special!' Nabiki criticized.

'Sorry, i have no idea where i have come up with it.' he said.

Soun then look at the girl (still think she a boy), he realize that he the boy who he looking for. The "pigtail girl" notice him and started to feel sorry for him.

'You... wouldn't be.' Soun ask the "Pigtail girl"

'I'm Ranma satome... Sorry about this.' She addressed to him.

Akane just look at the newcomer while soun is happy to meet him.

'At last, you came!' Soun said happy, then he turn to Matthew 'And this must be Matthew, you have come a long way following them along!'

'It's my pleasure.' Matthew greeted.

'Wow, they are cute.' Nabiki commented.

Well that was a load of bull, she was eyeing on Matthew's wallet. that boy have no idea that filling it up to the max will attracted attention of thieve and gold diggers.

Soun hugged both boys and exclaimed, 'It's so good to see two of you-', but Suddenly Soun let them go and focus on ranma who is oddly shape as a girl. Matthew notice this and look a little surprise.

'oh, this is awkward.' Matthew said.

'Daddy, he's a girl.' Nabiki said as she realize Ranma's gender. This Made Soun faint quickly on the ground.

'Well, this is not the first time either. Ranma's always does this trick with his illegal adopted sister.' Matthew quickly informed.

'His What!' Everyone (except Soun) exclaim.

* * *

'Their're Two Ranma?' Akane asked.

'Yeah, that what she said when i first met them.' Matthew said, 'I honest couldn't believe it at first. but as time gone by their names is started to annoyed me so i have to put san for him and chan for her'

The tendo's and the visitors are in the living area as soun is on the ground in futon as he recovering from the shock.

'Really, where is her real parent?' Kasumi as she nursing her father.

'Well, Her mother was a kind women during her childhood but she disappear after going to work one morning. the last known sighting of her is going to the shops to get some milk-' as Matthew explains, Ranma-chan pull him to his ear.

'Matthew, do you think this is a good idea? You don't have to lie to them to protect us, we can handle that.' Ranma-chan whisper to him.

'I'm not doing it for you idiot, i was doing it to make them easier on them.' He whispered back.

'Yeah, right...' Ranma said sarcastically.

'But what about the Father?' Akane asked, breaking their secret conversation.

'Now this story connects to how they find then, when she was 8; her father was taking her on camping one day in the forest. But one day, her father went out a while to get some wood for the fire. But no less then 20 minute, he return to the camp very weak; he collapse on the ground. The cause of death is a poison mushroom...' he continues.

'Well that not surprising.' Nabiki said.

'... Up to his A**.' he finishes.

'What?!' Nabiki exclaim.

'It's spore grown inside his outer intestine system, while he was searching for wood he was attacked by 10 bears before the mushroom finish him off.'

'10 bear?' Akane said.

'Yes, a mushroom up his a**.' Matthew said, ignoring Akane.

'But what about the bears.' Nabiki asked.

'They not importance, i don't have detail evidence to proof that claim. She was little when her father died remember so she might say stuff due to shock of her father.' Matthew said calmly. ' like that white polar bear is really...'

'that was the part where i was found by them?' Ranma said, hoping to avoid awkwardness. 'That was right after they found me, right?'

'But i haven't told them about Genma r-' Matthew tired to speak.

'That enough you idiot, you a bad liar you know that and i don't wanted to alienate from them because of you.' She said softly to Matthew.

Soun woke up slowly as matthew start to speak again.

'Well, it doesn't matter now. until Ranma-san and his father come here, we have to wait until he show up.' Matthew said.

'How you be sure about that? he could be anywhere.' Nabiki asked.

'He will, I have his wallet, along with a few others.' He said as he show a bundle of wallets in his hands, 'Most of them aren't ours but i keep picking them up, this one is from a powerful drug cartel in hong kong.'

This shocked Nabiki a bit, this boy just pickpocket many dangerous men and he show like it was no problem. Kasumi continue treating her father and smile to him.

'Well, i think father is recovered from the shock. Matthew, Ranma-chan you two will have a look around in the house while i tell father the good news.' Kasumi said.

'Thank you kasumi, it was a hard day to be honest. I was going to go to the shops if Ranma-san take the news better.' He said as he stand up. Ranma-chan glare at him a bit.

'Sound like he didn't like it as well.' Akane said to him.

'well, that how every teen though if they found themselves like this.' Matthew said as he walk off.

'That's the truth.' Ranma-chan agrees.

'Hey you two, join me at the dojo?' akane suddenly brought up suddenly.

Both ranma and matthew stop for the girl, 'I'm akane, do you two want to be friends?' she asked.

At the dojo, Akane along with ranma and Matthew arrive at the front end.

'Do you study Kepo?' Akane asked them.

'A little.' Ranma-chan said.

'I usually work on Bushido since i was 8.' Matthew said.

'Really?' Akane asked, a little surprised of his answer. 'your a samurai?'

'No, the idiot found it interested last week.' Ranma chan bluntly said, making matthew slap her in annoyance.

Akane just laugh as she found out the true of Matthew's skill and their comical fight between them.

'oh come on Akane it wasn't that bad, but when it come to swordplay, i'm faster and better then an average one. I may seem any kid in the block, but i also learn all Wing chun style technique in 2 weeks.' He said.

'He really skilled, he really gave pops a ran of his money.' Ranma-chan said.

'But i lose.' Matthew said.

'Ok, then we have a three for all match.' Akane said.

'your serious?' He asked.

'don't worry, i won't hurt you.' Akane said as she get prepare.

'Ok, just remember you ask for it.' he warns.

All three got into there places, Matthew extend his arms and made is hands flat, akane grip her fist and get ready to fight, ranma just relax and just look at akane. Akane then start attacking ranma head on, but he attack miss each time as ranma avoid them with ease. Then Matthew come from the back and hit her on the side three time, akane felt it and kick him on the side making him stun a bit.

'not bad, your friend didn't pull any attack but your a bit light.' Akane said.

'yes, i was light in my punches, but i make up with my speed.' He said.

Akane attack him with her fist which he block, but she notice that he deflected all her attack.

"What the... why i couldn't i hit them? Are they reading my move?' Akane thought in disbelieve.

To her horror she gave herself an opening for him and he throw her over to the other side of the dojo. Then he start to attack ranma, but this time hit once before avoid a kick to the side. Ranma swing her arms toward matthew as he defends himself from the attack, Akane recovers to see their speed.

"So fast... is this the reason that i keep missing them?" Akane thought as they continue to fight.

Matthew is thrown on the ground by ranma, with no hesitation matthew rapidly kick ranma in the guts 5 time before get hit in the side 6 time. Akane feeling that she was left out and decide to put her might at full power.

'Ok, this time for real.' She said determent.

As the fight continue for both of them, akane suddenly strike between them. She missed and hit the wall, but it taken both by surprise and barely dodge them. All three are exhausted from the fight, Matthew was lying on the floor, ranma was standing next to her. then laughter follows, they seriously underestimated each other and akane smile.

'Wow, you two are really great.' she said happy.

'You too, but i think you should practice on you speed. no offence, but you're slower then me.' Matthew said.

'That alright, i glad that i lose to you two guys.' Akane said

This statement catch their attention, they were wondering why she said it, but mostly for Matthew.

'Why is that?' Ranma-chan said.

'It just that, most of the boys here are stupid jerks.' Akane said sadly.

Ask she leave to dojo, Matthew said something she didn't expected. 'I agreed, but remember this Akane. Boys are mostly hopeless without a good women. If they find someone they love, he will try to do what is right for their happiness.'

Akane turn around back to Ranma-chan and Matthew with curiosity.

'These boys you talking about have no idea what they missing out if they keep wandering around like idiots.' Matthew said.

Akane smile at him and nodded to him and left.

'Your a smooth talker Matthew.' Ranma-chan said.

'Well, it's a start.' Matthew said, 'My voice is nearly gone after that last words.'

* * *

At the bathroom, the panda is taking a bath for some reason. But near him is Matthew who just got back from the dojo is standing next to it.

'Well, now ranma is here Genma, we have to continue that lie about the brother/sister thing until someone like Nabiki notice things like Ranma-chan accidentally leaving the toilet seat open.' Matthew said grimly.

'Well we have to come clean Matthew, this is our problem and we didn't really need you help.' A older male voice said. 'Don't worry, i will explain everything to soun and the reason why you lied early.'

Matthew look to the bald older man who was in the tub replacing the panda from early.

'Tendo is a good friend Matthew, he will help us.' He said calmly.

'Soun will understand, but his daughters will react differently.' Matthew said quietly.

Genma stand up with a towel, and began to dry himself.

'You know our fate, they will understand.' Genma said.

Matthew nodded, the boy know their fate because of his outsider existent. Plus how many teenager have somehow have knowledge of a certain anime that ironically be useful?

'But that worries me the most...' He said in doubt.

Later at the living room, Genma and soun was sitting their; crying to see each over for the long time. Matthew who have nothing to do was standing outside watching them awkwardly for a full ten minute before walking to the kitchen.

Kasumi who is making dinner spotted Matthew and asked him, 'Matthew, where's Ranma?'

Matthew who send ranma to take a bath earlier and know this will effect their relationship with them quickly lied, 'She's washing the panda, it very dangerous.'

'Why?' Akane said as she walked in to the kitchen behind Matthew, this make him stale a bit and decide to end it fast.

'Uuh... well, the panda always get dirty because we was in the country side a lot and the panda hate water and always throw a fit when we tried to wash him. But she got everything under control.' Matthew said feeling he stop the awkward encounter.

'What, why didn't you told me earlier. i have to help her.' Akane said worrying.

'No, she's can handle it. I swear she can!' Matthew yells, "Come on Akane, stop asking question or we're dead. Come on Matthew, end it now and let this freaking incident get over it without Akane finds out the truth."

But back at the living-room the universe have other ideas, soun who finish listen to genma have understand the full problem.

'I understand, you three have a rough journey in china.' Soun said sobbingly.

'I know tendo, but Matthew took the worse of the team since he was alone in china.' Genma said, 'But i think a good kung fu movie will fix everything, he like that fake stuff.'

'Good idea, that will raise his spirits up.' Soun agreed.

'But what if she didn't?' Akane said worriedly back at the kitchen.

'Ranma-chan is best for her care with pandas, she'll take care with it.' Matthew said positively.

But noise of breaking glass break in the background as Soun and genma play one of kung fu movies at the living room. everyone heard it and Matthew immediately ran to the living room, but Akane thought the noise came from the bathroom despite it was louder in the living room.

'I knew it, Ranma-chan is in danger.' Akane said as she ran to the bathroom.

'Akane, wait...' Kasumi tired to stop her, but Akane already left the kitchen. 'oh dear...'

Matthew arrive at the living room only to see Soun and Genma block their ears as the Tv plays "once upon a time in china 2" in high volume. he turn it down to medium level.

'What the hell you two watching it in high volume? Are you two deaf!' Matthew yells out loud.

'We didn't know, we just turn on the TV.' Genma said.

'Oh, i forgot to turn the speaker down after we have sleepover with my friends.' Nabiki said as she walk over.

'Well it almost gave us a fright... where's Akane?' he asked.

'She was running to the bathroom thinking ranma need help.' Kasumi said.

'No it not, it was these two who ... turn the... volume... up loud...' Matthew then realize that Ranma is still in the bathroom, if he wasn't done he wouldn't heard a scream from akane. "No,no,no...Please don't..."

Too late, at the Bathroom Akane was looking at the Naked Boy that was getting out of the tub, since she wear her gear this is less awkward but it doesn't matter since she get out quickly and scream.

That scream can be heard in the house, Matthew face palm his face as his worse fear came to light. he notice that Genma and Soun look at him awkwardly.

'Yeah, yeah we're dead. Let's get over it...' He said grimly.

Akane run to the garden and lift up a large rock attempt to kill the boy in the tub.

'I'll drown him in the bathtub!' Akane yell angry.

'Akane, what is it?' Nabiki said.

'There a pervert in a bathtub.' Akane said.

'What? no panda?' Matthew asked.

'Yes!' Akane shouts.

'This is why i hate lying...' Matthew as he begin to break.

'Matthew?' Kasumi said in concern.

'Why can't you just freaking drop it and leave it alone Akane?!' He yells to Akane is it was her fault.

'Drop it? I just got attack by a pervert and this is the way you reacted?' Akane said. 'I have to help ranma to stop that noise we heard earlier.'

'But why do you go to the bathroom since the noise is over here? Anyone in the kitchen can hear that it was here, how you thought it was the bathroom is beyond me.' He said.

'Matthew are you aright?' Kasumi asked.

'I'm fine Kasumi, i really am.' He said too fast.

'Matthew you getting more paranoia by the minute, it sounds like you hiding something?' Nabiki asked him.

'You won't understand, Nabiki...' He counters. '...this problem is only me and Ranma can handle.'

'Well i hope ranma is ok, she was in the bathroom as well. she might need our help.' Kasumi tried to reason with him.

'You can't help her, well him to be exactly.' Matthew said.

'Wait, what do you mean?' Akane calmed as she notice his body language.

'Your hiding something Matthew, aren't you?' Nabiki said.

'Well it not a secret, it just too hard to say.' Genma said.

'The truth so cryptic that it will screw you're life deeper than you thought.' Matthew said, he then look at soun. 'worse than your own dad.'

'Idiot.' Genma slap Matthew head for telling a lame joke.

'Excuse me.' a male voice said.

'Finally out Ranma-san...' Matthew asked, then turn to the pigtail boy from the beginning at the fanfic. '...or i say Ranma-chan?'

This shock the tendo sister as they took the new information in,why did Matthew say to the boy Ranma-chan? What secret are they tired to say? but more importantly...

'What took you so long in the bath, idiot?' Matthew asked. ' I warn you this might happen.'

'Hey, i was worrying how i going to say after i go out of the bath.' Ranma defends. ' I got a lot on my head so i need to think it out.'

'But in the bath? you know that there a chance one of them might go in, attempt to wash your back and freaked out, you don't have time for a simple sit down!' Matthew yells.

'Don't boss me around, you not my mom.' Ranma said.

'I'm not, you just worry to much.' He said as he sit down, 'But it doesn't matter now since we're going to hell, if we lucky.'

'Father... what is going on?' Kasumi ask her father.

'I'm sorry about this, but we'll come clean... Eventuality.' Genma calmly tell the tendo sister.

to be continue

[Message from the author]

_Hi, sorry for not showing up since my last fanfic. But i was having trouble getting my ideas flowing and getting on document, so i have to lay off until i was confident that i have many story elements linked well and satisfied with my grammar. til then, try this fanfic and hope you enjoy it. _


End file.
